It's not my fault
by Jordana Babe
Summary: So its a day for lovers and I had a thought alog with some fun


**It's my Fault**

"**Holy shit girl Bat man is going to kick your ass on the way to a third world country." Lula said.**

"**Yeah Steph I don't think this was a good way to bring him a late Valentine's Day gift." Connie said trying not to laugh**

**Ok Well I was laughing my ass off and so was Lula. Between the white girl comments and trying to figure out what country Ranger was going to send me to was well damn funny if you ask me. Oh let me clue you in on what is happening.**

**FLASH BACK ONE YEAR.**

**See last year on Valentine's Day my mother invited me over for dinner now I know me going over there for dinner is normal but this was not a normal dinner. She invited Joe over my Dad figured out my mom and Joe's plan and invited Ranger. So there I was on the day for lovers going to my parent's house for dinner with my new boyfriend. Yes I said Boy Friend. Joe gave me one to may ultimatums and insults and Ranger well he used me and told me to go back to Joe one too many times so I got over them both. Jason was a Firefighter for the New York City Fire Department and we meet when my car blew up. After that we hit it off and have been dating for six months. Well I should say using each other for six months. See I wanted people to leave me alone like my mom, Joe, and Ranger. Jason is Gay but his lover was still in closet but working on coming out so I fronted for them. Jason and I can kiss and act all lovey dovey in public as we need to and its fun. The best part was he was not Burg and didn't know anyone in the Burg but me. Well Connie and Lula knew but hey let's not get picky. So we walk in and my mother flips. Dad is shocked. In the mean time Joe was yelling at me and Ranger had his blank face on. **

"**Wow love I know what you mean now. It wasn't such a good idea to come so let go grab some take out and head home." Then he kissed me and everyone was quite.**

"**No that's ok; I made enough to feed us all. Steph in the kitchen and help me please." I could tell mom was fuming.**

**I smiled and kissed Jason just to stir things up again.**

"**Behave Jason." And I was gone to the pit of hell.**

"**Hey mom what do you need help with?" Hey I knew two weeks ahead of time what mom and Joe where up to and then add Ranger and My dad. Yeah I had a plan of my own. I know that Dad and Ranger will catch on though so I'm not stressed.**

"**Stephanie you tell me who that man is and why you brought him here? What is Joe going to think? Hell what are the neighbors going to think?" Mom was now drink the scotch like it was water and all I could do was smile **

"**Well Mom I don't care what the rest of the berg think of me you should know that by now. The man I brought with me is My Boy Friend of six months, his name is Jason Brown and he's a Fire Fighter with the New York City Fire Department. He loves and cares a lot about me to support me in what I want to do. He's got me training to get better at my job and he was the one to save me from the last time my car blew up, we've been together since. As for Joe well I won't be with someone who calls me a whore and a bitch he's hit once and to top it off he wants me to stop being who I am when he claims to love me for me. He wants to change me in to you and Val and let's face it mom I was down that road already it almost coast me my life. I won't do it again to just make you and Joe happy. No this time it's about me and only me. You don't like well then I won't be around."**

**She looked at me shocked and that's when Dad came in with Ranger.**

"**Helen dear our guest would like a drink and some thing before dinner." Dad knew that would get mom going she can't be seen slacking off the Burg hostess rules.**

**So off she went getting something together for Jason and Joe. She was out to the living room in no time.**

"**Ok Pumpkin out with it. Ranger and I both know something is not right here." Well damn did I tell you my Dad would figure it out I love that man.**

**I smiled and looked at both Ranger and my Dad.**

"**Well Dad where do you want to begin. Ask one question at a time and I'll answer them but Mom and Joe can't find out.**

"**Ok who is he." "Jason Brown." **

"**How did you meet him?" "When my last car blew up in New York City."**

"**What dose he do?" "He's ex-military but now a Fire Fighter for the New York Fire Department."**

"**How long have you two been dating?" "Six months."**

"**How long have you known he was gay?" Dad whispered that part "Six months." I said with a smile.**

**The next question came from Ranger. "Why?" **

"**Because Joe doesn't want the real me and see me as a bitch and a whore. He's hit a few times the past year and to make things worse the man I really love doesn't want me and sent back three times and the third time was the last time. I got over him and his no relationship rule and got over Joe with his demand for me to change into my mom and sister. So he and I decided to date till I found someone worth my time and could Love me for who I am. Who has no problems giving me all of them without clipping my wings. We're also dating to cover for the fact he's gay till hi lover is out the closet and that's going to happen soon and I have meet someone I like a lot back in . So I give it another 2 months then I'm moving to with Jason and his guy to be with the one I'm falling for."**

**Ranger got up and left. Dad just sat there and looked at me.**

"**Are you sure Steph this is what you want Steph? Ranger loves you."**

"**Dad he's the one with the no Relationship rule and he uses me for a time in the allies and a quick round in bed and sends me back to Joe. I can't do it anymore. I gave him my heart then my body but he uses the body and refuses my heart. I love him but I can't do it anymore. Four years I have waited I can't wait for someday that will never come. I can't be used any more. I can't give all that I am to him once more only to be sent back to man who never really loved me in the first place for the fourth time."**

**With that I got up and left the house with Jason coming out behind me and off I went to find Ron. The man who I think I'm falling in love with. Needless to say Ranger was waiting for me at my apartment in the dark.**

"**Why Babe?" I wanted to laugh really I did but he was serious on why.**

"**I already told you and my Dad. I need to be wanted for more then a quick roll in the sheets and loved for who I am. I give you all of me, you have my heart. I gave you my heart long before I gave up my body but you used both to get what you wanted then sent me on my way back to a man who loves the idea of me. No I couldn't to that any more the third time was it Ranger I'm done. If you can't love me out in the open and not fast fucks and leave the moment you're done then leave me alone my heart can't take it."**

"**I want some day Steph. I do love you that is why I went with your dad tonight to ask for a chance of making you happy in the open no back allies, no fast rolls in the sheets and leaving the first chance I get. I want someday to start tonight. Please." This was the closet to hearing Ranger beg and I said yes. What I still love him.**

**FLASH BACK OVER.**

**So know you know what has happened. Now I will cue you in on what is going on now. Joe stole Rangers car. Not just any car oh no this is Ranger's 1965 pearl white Mustang. So I got into one of his newer and faster cars and sadly I don't know what one I took. Lula, Connie and I were in the Rangemen garage when Joe got in and stole Rangers baby. So we hopped into one rangers other cars and took off after him Lula called Tank and Ranger while we where on the way to his house it was where pulled up. The idiot, see Joe has been trying to get me to either cheat on Ranger or pick him over Ranger and well neither has worked but Joe was getting drunk and a little hands on hell he hit once and I hit him back and put his ass in the hospital.**

"**Guns out girls, we make Joe pay for this. It ends now." So the girls and I got out the car to trap Joe in of course that didn't work.**

"**Get out of the Joe. Get out now." And get out he did. He knocked Lula over and jumped into the other car and took off. Damn I'm not letting him take Rangers car.**

"**Damn it Lula you should have shot him, he was not supposed to get in the other car and take off."**

"**Well what are we going to do now? The cop has Tanks Gift in the back I got my baby a huge dark chocolate heart that says I Love you on it." **

"**Well Lula you're just going to have to buy him a new one." Then I took out the riffle out of Rangers trunk, I lined it up and fired. Then a moment later there was a big Bomb and I smiled.**

"**Holy shit girl Bat man is going to kick your ass on the way to a third world country." Lula said.**

"**Yeah Steph I don't think this was a good way to bring him a late Valentine's Day gift." Connie said trying not to laugh.**

"**Babe you just blew up my brand new BMW. Why?" Damn him he's sneaky as fuck. I looked up at him and after a year I still couldn't tell what the man thinks. I smiled and said "Well Ranger I thought we'd do something different for Valentine's Day it a little game called blow up Joe. He took your Mustang and then took the BMW I couldn't let him get away with it so I blew him up and just to settle the bet IT WAS ALL MY FAULT." I kissed Ranger and when I pulled back he laughed load and smile.**

"**You never disappoint Babe. That's the best gift I have ever gotten. Happy Valentine's Day I love you."**

"**Love you too Batman."**

**The End. **


End file.
